


I want to trust you...

by FandomTrash134



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash134/pseuds/FandomTrash134
Summary: Zoe confronts her older brother Connor about his being distant and his drug abuse





	I want to trust you...

Connor sat on his bed left leg tucked under him he opened a small wooden box and removed a cigarette putting it to his lips and lightning it breathing in deeply, he lowered the cancer stick his mouth forming a little 'o' as he slowly blew the smoke out watching it float upwards. 'I don't wanna be here'

He took another drag and closed his eyes letting the smoke fill his lungs a small smile crept onto his pale face he tucked a stray strand of his light brown hair behind his ear only to have it fall back down. He huffed slightly annoyed and stuck the cigarette in his mouth so he could pull his slightly wavy shoulder length hair up into a messy bun scowling a bit as a few strands escaped he gave up on them and went back to breathing in deeply and slowly exhaling the grey smoke.

Zoe his younger sister lightly knocked on his bedroom door she had to talk to someone and their parents weren't home so her only option was her stoner brother she waited patiently for him to either say something or open the door 'Hurry up Connor..' she thought anxiously she was never close with him and sure she acted like she hated him but in reality she loved him dearly it was hard to show it with how he acted towards her though.

Connor huffed annoyed and stood up shuffling towards the door and yanking it open "What the fuck do you want Zo?" He didn't want to talk to anyone he just wanted to sit alone in his room smoking

Zoe looked up at her brother and pushed past him walking inside and sitting cross legged on his bed "We need to talk" she said simply. Connor groaned and walked over to his bed and sat back down looking at his very determined younger sister "What about?" He said as he took a drag. Zoe huffed and snatched the cigarette from him and put it out ignoring his protests and looked him in the eyes "Your drug abuse and pushing us away, Con your my brother and I love you. I don't want to see you in the hospital again or worse((expelled))dead." Connor scoffed "You don't give a shit no one does so just fuck off" he glared at her.

Zoe felt her heart sink and she viciously blinked back tears she refused to cry in front of her brother "That's not true! I do care, mom cares, Evan cares, Alana cares, hell even Jared cares!" she crossed her arms in front of her chest returning her brothers glare. He rolled his eyes "Lyings a sin y'know" he reached into the wooden box and pulled out an already made joint only to have it snatched from him by his sister. "No" she said sternly reaching over and taking the box setting it behind her "You are not getting these back till you actually listen to me, understood?" 

"Yes mom" he huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his eyes then looked at her. She nodded content "Now we all care about you don't ever think that we don't do you know how much it hurt me and mom when you first attempted? No you don't because your to fucking selfish to give a shit!"

"You're right" he admitted closing his eyes. Zoe stared at him agape she hadn't expected him to admit she was right she actually hadn't expected him to say anything "Con..." she went to hug him but stopped herself 'not now Zoe, not now' 

"What?" he asked more tired than anything 

"I want to trust you...but you say you'll stop and then you don't, it hurts me to see you like this Con." she whispered wiping her eyes 'don't cry'

Connor sighed and hesitantly hugged her "Zo...I'm sorry." Zoe's eyes widened in surprise and she quickly hugged him back tightly knowing this would probably never happen again "I for...give you"


End file.
